


Regretful Ending [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but the dreams of a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regretful Ending [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regretful Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qhdz)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/regretful-ending) | 2.6 MB | 02:53


End file.
